


I Care

by Yukito



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Percy's upset with people's disappearance.





	I Care

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic based on an Pan-Fandom RP Storyline

Magnus stood in the rain as he watched Percy pace up and down the beach. The water swelled angrily and the tide came up higher than it normally would. Both of the boys were completely soaked through, but it didn’t matter to either of them. Percy was currently consumed by his grief and Magnus was worried about his friend.

“Bruce is _gone_. Merry is _gone_. **_Ruby is gone_** and no one will say a damn thing about it! That Brandt guy won’t even take my call. What am I supposed to do, Magnus?!”

Percy turned to look at his friend with a desperate and wild look. Magnus’ eyes furrowed with sadness as he took a step closer. “We’ll figure it out, Percy.”

“And then what?” Percy spat out with anger that wasn’t meant to be directed at Magnus, but was. “Even if they admit something, can we even get them back? Would they want to come back? Will they remember us? What if – what if – “

Magnus hugged him. He wrapped his arms around his friend who seemed to be too angry to cry. Percy, in his anger, pushed the boy off. Percy needed to be angry. He didn’t want to feel any of the other emotions swirling inside of him. Anger could be productive, but the others were not.

“Percy –“

“No. I’ll just have to find some way to get them to give me answers.”

“You need to rest. You haven’t slept in like, two days.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.”

“So what?” Percy’s hands clenched on either side of him, seemingly daring Magnus to care.

Magnus did care. He watched Percy spiralling and wanted to help. He wanted to give his friend a tangible monster to fight to fix this problem, but he couldn’t. “You’re not going to do anyone any favours if you run yourself into the ground.”

Percy laughed cruelly. “So what? It’s not like there’s anyone left that really cares anymore.”

“I care.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Magnus didn’t know why that made him as angry as it did, but his lips pressed together and a stubborn look crossed his face. He cared, dammit. He closed the short distance between the two of them again and this time, instead of a hug, Magnus leaned in and caught Percy’s mouth with his own. He could feel Percy’s surprise, but the boy didn’t move.

“What was that for?” Percy spoke when Magnus finally pulled away a little.

“I told you, I care.”

“Yeah, but that… that’s like, a whole different level of –“

Magnus shrugged. “Yeah, well. It is what it is. I care a lot Percy and seeing you like this is hard.”

Percy stared at Magnus for a moment in silence while the rain fell down on them. Maybe he should have been more freaked out about the kiss, but he hadn’t been. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for caring about people.”

Percy paused again, considering things. He seemed to be searching Magnus’ expression for something. “Can you… do that again?”

Magnus blinked. “What?”

Percy shrugged and Magnus realized he meant the kiss. He looked at his friend and wondered why. The best answer he could think of was that Percy needed to feel something that wasn’t hopelessness and despair. 

Magnus reached out to touch the side of Percy’s face. “Are you sure?”

Percy paused, then nodded.

Magnus leaned in and this time, when he caught Percy’s mouth, the kiss was long and deep. He kissed him again, drawing Percy’s frame into his body and this time Percy responded back. Magnus’ hand snaked up to the back of Percy’s wet hair as he pushed his tongue passed Percy’s lips and Percy let out a small, muffled moan. 

It might not be forever, but right now, Magnus was going to kiss Percy until the waves calmed down.


End file.
